Love and Anarchy
by krizttii
Summary: Juice has a sister?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: found

I was waiting, playing the waiting game was frustrating. Especially in this heat i've never been to this part of the world, charming it said 10 miles down before my car broke down. I called their local mechanic it was called Morrow and Teller mechanics. I was here in search of my brother, Juan Carlos i haven't seen him in the longest I kind of missed him while he left me behind i was working odd jobs as a stipper/bartender for differnent clubs or bars. It wasn't too bad except for cloths I loved my heels I only hated the long 8 hour shifts I had to do those nights. Thankfully I saved enough to travel with my babies. Yes I had two kids but not the whiny one the ones that run on four legs and had collars, two big heavy pitbulls. One black with topaz eyes named satan rescued from my local dog pound he immediately loved me but hates everyone else or at least has a problem following commands. The other was layla beautiful grey with white belly she was a sweetheart loved company and her blanket she on the other hand was rescued from the streets by me starved and looking for love she found me on the side of the road tired thirsty and aching. Both my babies I loved them, they were my whole life after carlos left me. All alone just like them I found a connection. A yearning for love and companionship.

I sat at the hood of my black Range Rover big girl he was with a big trunk to fit both of my 80 pound dogs. Great time to tan my already tan skin I thought I took off my flannel and layed down on my hood of my car and let my eyes closed.

I woke up to a car coming around i got up and checked my cell it was an hour later gee what a time to wait for a tow I heard satan barking layla following suit they ran to the tow truck not letting them out of the truck. What a laugh.

"Mind calling your hounds back sweetheart" one said with sunglasses and shades on the other one just kept staring at satan scared.

"Satan layla fall back" I yelled making them come to my aid, I got them in the Rover and let all the windows down so that they can breath.

"How's it doing ma'am" the one with shades said stepping out making sure the dogs were not going to attack. Satan had his eyes on him and layla on the other blond lanky one.

"Fine thank you, my car broke down the way to town hoping that you can help with that" I asked

"Of course ma'am my name's tig that over there is half-sack" he said shaking my hand looking at me up and down.

"Thanks" i said looking at the other one and nodding I kind of just wanted to leave and go to my house I bought in town. I saw it and fell in love with the two story house with a nice front and back yard very good for my babies I just wanted to get settled down and find my brother. I was tired of life without my other half my big brother I checked everywhere and the last place to look was charming, after all i did find his name in a phone book.

"Everything is set up ma'am" half sack said i nodded and got into the truck

"So what brings a pretty lady into town" tig asked

"Im looking for my brother, I found his name in a phone book here" I answered

"What's his name?" half sack asked

"Juan Carlos Ortiz" i answered looking out the window

"No kidding we got someone working for us at the garage with that name" tig said, my heart stopped

"We didn't know he had a sister" half sack said smiling at me I was so overjoyed but then I had to stop myself I had many incidents like this where a common name like his pops up but it's totally a different person.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 waiting a lifetime

We finally arrived to the Teller Morrow garage where I was escorted to what looks like their bar. It smelt like my past jobs sweat, smoke, and sex. My nose recognized it very well I was all about bikers and their leather, I just didn't like their sexism against women which is why I was only able to work as either a stripper or bartender. I had gotten comments about going into the porn business or as a hooker to make them a bit more money. I denied it seeing as how I was still a virgin, barely. I say that because I knew what came with the life of a motorcycle club someone can just make you their lady, their property.

I found myself behind the bar making myself a drink a moscow mule, my babies followed after me tails wagging.

"I wonder if they have something for your water" I asked my dogs expecting them to answer. I settled for a Large bowl they had nearby that's when they started growling. I looked behind me and noticed a woman in black jeans and a corset staring at me with curious eyes.  
"Quiet down" i demanded

"Cute bitches" she said expecting me to snap back but to me that was what they were my little bitches. But only mine

"Thanks" I said "care for a drink" i asked looking at her cautiously

"Sure darling my name's gemma" she said extending her hand to meet mine

"Chloe" i said shaking her hand I finished her drink and passed to to her

"Thanks" she said

"Can we smoke here?" I asked stupidly looking around for a no smoking sign and pulling out a joint

"With me here you can" she said blatantly taking the blunt away from my finger tips and lighting it up herself

"So what brings you into town" she said looking at me up and down

"Im looking for my brother your workers told me you had someone by the name of juan carlos" i said looking her in the eye taking my blunt and taking a drag. Her eyes lit up.

" juice? What could you possibly want with him?" she asked matter of factly

"Well he did leave me 10 years ago alone" I said looking at her sadly

"So you're an old lady?" she asked, right as she did I heard the rumbling of motorcycles

"Try his sister" i said closing my eyes remembering when he left leaving me with my abusive father to fend on my own. I don't blame him I would've left if i had a means of survival out there.

"Oh i see" she said. I heard the doors swing open my dogs started growling layla go in front of gemma also growling.

"Relax" i commanded to both of them. Normally I would let them stand their ground but seeing how I know bikers are unpredictable I wanted them close to me.

"Hey babe" a man said going toward Gemma that's when layla attacked barking and baring her teeth she loves a good fight.

"LAYLA COME NOW" i yelled she always gives a warning before she bites and attacks but she seemed uneasy. All eyes were on me the dog taimer.

"Chloe?" was all i heard and I knew it was him I turned my head toward him smoking the blunt

"Hello Juice" i said sarcastically what kind of name was that anyway

"What are you doing here? How did you find me" he said in disbelief "Is that weed?" he asked as soon as I passed it to Gemma

"Sure is baby boy. You got something to tell us" Gemma asked him as everyone sat around the bar I started taking orders for drink. Everyone wanted a beer except for a man with tubes in his nose he wanted a moscow mule as well.

"No" juice said as soon as I heard that I drank my drink preparing myself to leave or at least to check on my car.

"Where you going sweetheart?" Gemma asked me passing me the blunt

"I'm going to see if my car is ready so that I can start leaving, seeing as how I found him" I said looking at juice with sorrow eyes.

"No stay" he said approaching me, that's when satan lunged at him going for his arm biting and taking him to the ground.

"LET GO" I commanded grabbing him from his collar also pulling on his ear making him whine but let go. I looked up and at least 3 of the members had guns on me and satan.

"Stop it's fine" juice said springing up getting between me and the men.

"Get that broad and her animals out of here!" a man with blond said he had the most beautiful eyes

"Juice are you ok" I asked quietly satan covering my voice with his excessive barking I held him by the collar following juice out making sure layla was behind me. Turns out she took a liking to gemma and the bikers as two gathered towards her.

"What are you doing here Chloe hows mom, dad?" he asked hurriedly i knew he wanted to know a lot more than he was putting out. Turns out I don't think he was ready for the truth about how i ended up here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"They're gone juice" i said with venom.

"What how?" he asked with panic

"Murder they were both killed by the mayans after I broke a deal with one of their members" I said lowering my head. Half sack approached us with satan's leash and my first aid kit. Luckily my brother wasn't to injured from the bite he received.

"What kind of deal?" he asked curiously

"It doesn't matter i'm here now their gone and were together away from them a nightmare" I said applying the bandages

"How did you get here?" he asked looking around for a car

"My Range Rover" I said excitedly making sure everything was secured

"And you have dogs, you smoke your not innocent anymore are you even still a virgin?" he asked mad I got mad just because of his assumptions people change.

"Yes yes and yes" I said with determination "people change Juice" i said emphasizing his nickname these bastards named him

"I got two beautiful children that actually stay by my side and protect me like I protect them, Yes I smoke because I can i'm an adult and it's better than cigarettes" which i did even though he doesn't need to know that "and yes i am a virgin now i'll be taking my leave since all you want to do is yell, I didn't come here for this I came here for my long lost brother but turns out he turned into my dad who we used to despise" I said turning around to see what half sack was doing with my car.

"Hey is my car ok" I asked him while he was filling up my car with gas

"Yes you had a bad battery i simply replaced it with a new one" he said smiling, god bless him he looked so innocent why was he in this crap

"Ok so how much do I owe" I Asked trying to put satan in the trunk

"Um i believe 150" you can give it to gemma" he said cleaning his hands

"Ok" was all I said heading back to get layla and pay gemma. I grabbed my purse and saw layla sleeping with a very comfortable tig. So cute.

"Hey gemma half sack said to give you this for the repair on the car" i said handing her 200 she gave me a look knowing it wasn't 200 but I just shrugged my shoulders and whistled for layla she got up walking towards me and waking up tig who looked disappointed.

"You should come back for a job you can be our bartender" gemma said as juice walked in hurriedly

"Where are you staying?" juice asked me

"It doesnt matter ill be leaving in a while" I said hurriedly dodging him and heading toward my car to leave this awkward position. Like how embarrassing I came here for my brother who at the moment seems like he doesn't even know me. I wanted nothing more than to reconnect but at the club was not right place it was weird being back in the same position I left.

There was still daylight which means my household items were probably still being shipped it wasn't even 5 in the afternoon yet, which is good because I still needed to arrange my home for the night. Such a big move for no reason, no brother, no life. I officially have to start over a new leaf and i didn't know how to react to that I came to charming for a purpose. To be happy with my little family. My body shook with sobs of sadness reality finally hit me. We just were not the same as we used to be, here I am a 20 year old with a business degree and not to mention my nurses certificate which doesn't say much. What is my purpose in life now I thought to myself in the middle of the road. My dogs whined anxious to get out and run, I drove to my home the truck was there with the movers waiting for me to open the door. Once inside I finally took a look at everything my new home it all came to me being alone with my own little family starting my own traditions hoping they don't find me.

I finally had every piece of furniture where i wanted it to be my babies were excited about their big home, back then it was us in a studio which was the only thing I could afford at the time. They were outside playing with their toys running freely, having the times of their lives. I was watching them with my coffee in hand thinking about what i'm about to do in this town should I sell the house and buy a new one? Do I stand my ground and prove myself to someone who probably doesn't care anymore? I cant keep running i'm so tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to motorcycles and the barking of my guard dogs, I went down stairs to unlock the door and make my coffee. I know he would let himself in, he was still family i guess. I left my dogs outside and went to my coffee that was brewing up in my Keurig, those self made coffee pods. I love those, they all piled into the kitchen first juice saying an awkward "hi" then im guessing Gemma's husband came in after i'm guessing he's the president of the club followed by the blond who told me to get my dogs out of the club.

"Nice house is it yours" asked juice breaking the ice

"Yes I did just recently, Care for some coffee anyone" I asked

"Of course" said tig the one who helped me with the car tow, i'm guessing he's also a part of this club on his spare time. Everyone else just stayed standing I looked at all of them they all just snooped around

"Done have here much do you?" gemma's husband

"Im chloe, nice to meet you" I said realizing I didn't know anyone's name here besides my brother tig and half sack who also served himself coffee.

"Clay is the name" he said smiling at me " this is a nice place here i'm hoping there's a basement" he said I looked at him strangely and so did juice everyone else was just looking for my reaction which was my basic resting bitch face.

"I do would you like a tour of my home I asked politely

"I think me and the boys would like that" he said nicely

" Follow me" I said getting up with my coffee and walking around them, I took them to the top floor where was my bedroom which I didn't show but the other two I did i'm pretty proud of my interior design on both rooms. One I had painted a dark grey with a skull painted on top of a wall where I put a black headboard and a queen sized bed with a black puffy satin sheet and black pillows this was my guest bedroom if anyone did stay over. The carpet was black and it had a window across from the bed with a flat screen TV mounted on a top corner. The next room was my theater room where i had a big white sheet for a projector on one wall was a popcorn maker and ice cream machine the nec one had a display of sodas on a big clear fridge there was 3 rows of recliners all adjustable with control settings. I took them to the first floor where there as the kitchen and a huge walk in pantry along with my marble counter top, right down the hallway leading to the stairs there was two different doors one leading to a small closet space with a bunch of the dogs toys and cloths the other was a wine cellar leading to the the basement through a hidden door. I was pretty impressed with my wine cellar lots of red and white wine not only that but also rose' and champagne.

"Wow chloe you're really a drunk" said a man with a irish accent I smiled and moved on I covered my arms as it got colder the deeper e went into the cellar.  
"And this is where we start with the basement I said pushing a certain part of the wall making the wall cave in I slide the door to the side opening to the basement. Everyone walked in pretty impressed with the door or the basement i couldn't really tell if it was with basement or the door, but none the less they were impressed. The look on their face was priceless.

"You should bring gemma, i'm sure she would love my wine collection." i said turning around only to find them snooping on my emergency food, my freezer for storing meats a radio TV and an extra room with a hidden door that leads you to a hall which of course it didn't show that so they didn't know about.

"So why so interested in my basement, Clay" I asked turning around they all looked impressed

"Let's talk upstairs" he said following everyone through the only visible door. I opened it and saw satan and layla coming towards me.

"Satan layla stay" i commanded making sure every man was out of the basement.

"They sure listen to you good lass" said the scottish man I looked at my dogs their tails wagging tongue out since they've been running around all morning.

"They do I love them" I said putting that out there making juice look at me

"You used to be scared of dogs" juice said

"People change" i said sipping my coffee which was basically done heading in through the back door. The dogs and men followed satan went to eat and drink water after layla making sure everything was alright with me.

"So let's talk business" said clay making everyone come back to attention

"talk " i said making another cup of coffee

"I heard from the grape vine you on your run" he said smiling catching me off guard

"Is that why you have the dogs with you" he said crossing his arms making himself comfortable

"Yes what of it" i said sipping my coffee analizing everyone they all looked equally confused. They all were seeing where clay was going with this especially juice. He looked extra nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The air was thick and I was more than uncomfortable the more I dragged the silence on, my mind to say wasn't in the right place.  
"What are you running from?" the man with blond hair asked again hating my stall

"The mayans" I said looking at juice his face obviously full of shock

"Why?" He asked panicking

"Thanks to our parents, I was put in a arranged marriage" i said looking at him matter of factly, it wasn't something I liked to remember

"How? why? " is that why they killed themselves" he asked panic in his voice

"No they killed them because I wouldn't commit with him, I decided to run away" when I came back they were dead, shot and a message on the wall. Come back and i'll love you" I said nonchalantly, seeing his reaction go from sad to angry.

"You left them to die?" he said

"No i had no choice, I didn't love him and you know that" of course he knew who I was talking about. My enemy since birth, he hated me but wanted me. Only because I wasn't one to show affection to him. Everyone else did but I minded my business like always I wasn't a very intriguing person myself, but I guess to the sons I was.

"The mayanas sure do love family marriage arrangement" said tig he was a nice guy I guess

"So this is where you are staying" juice asked nervously looking around trying to change the subject

"Yes, is there anything else you would like to talk about" I asked

"So there is protection from us, but it comes with a price" said clay

"Not interested" i said drinking my coffee

"You could use it" implied clay "it would be sad if you knew where you resided" he added

"I could care for myself" I implied knowing damn well I can die knowing my brother doesn't care anymore.

"Just use the protection" juice said giving me the looking knowing i'm too stubborn to accept it

"No I don't need this from another club, I mean I just escaped from one I do not need another club down my throat" I said quite annoyed with how this is conversation was going.

"Come on at least it doesn't involve you and a naked body or money at that" making juice look at him surprisingly

"We just need some storage" clay said smiling arrogantly

"We'll pay you" another said

"Why would we do that, half-sack" clay said

"I-I-I though she would take it" he said nervously

"I'll do it if I do get paid" I interrupted quickly

"It doesn't work that way" clay said trying to grab my attention

"I'd rather leave town" I demanded getting up to put my coffee away kind of hinting their leave  
"We'll talk some other time" said clay smiling and getting up

"We'll see if i'm still here" I said pretty bored where we were going with this I kind of just wanted to nap even though I just woke up.

"Try not to leave well have juice here with you informing us of you" they said patting his shoulder and laughing

"Whoopie" i said with minimal enthusiasm

They all left leaving juice behind with the air cleared of all anticipation, my dogs were fed and given water from being outside. They were napping on the couch with juice seeing as he made himself comfortable with a beer.

"I think i need to go grocery shopping for food, I don't have much for the next week" I said thinking if I should of gotten some by myself and fled.

"Ok i'll go with you" he said getting up and finishing his beer

"Ok" was all i said getting my keys, pretty pissed that it didn't work guess i'll have a guard 24/7

"Do you need a list or…" he asked

"No I just go by what i want at the moment" i said grabbing my leather jacket and purse with keys

"Ok" he said getting his vest

"So the sons huh?" i asked curiously looking over the patch and leather, everything was worn out, he's been in the motorcycle club for a while.

"Yea they loved me, their family" he said getting his jacket on making me hate him even more than i did everywhere I went I was used, abused, slaved basically.

"Let's go" I said opening the door getting into the car on the way to the grocery store.

"So how did you end up here, who did you marry?" he asked curiously

"I didn't marry and I got here by car" i said briefly trying to cut that conversation as quickly as possible

"You know if you accepted the help we could help you" he said quietly, he knew I was always the one to mind my own business. Unlike he him he's always so curious with anything he hears or sees.

"Why can't you just accept the help, you know we could help you? Treat you like family" he said quite annoyed with my silence.

"Because im not looking for family anymore" i said finding a parking space and getting out to shop and get this day over with.


End file.
